Join me in the distance
by sasukin2
Summary: ¿Quién soy?, una artista “¿Qué que eres?, rara” //Original//
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo..!!!..wow..tanto tiempo sin subir absolutamente nada…wee..esta fue una "inspiración" a ultimo minuto para una asignación en castellano. Porfa dejen rewies..!!!..

No es sobre naruto, pero el pairing se los dejo a uds…escojan ke personajes puedan encajar como protagonistas..^^…

sayonara…Xd

``¿Quién soy?, una artista´´

"¿Qué que eres?, rara"

``¿Por qué no te alejas de mi?´´

"Lo haría, si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en ti"

* * *

Secundaria St. Barrington; Paris, Francia.

-15 de mayo, 2009: soleado.

" Querido diario. No, definitivamente eso suena muy gay. La verdad jamás había pensado que yo, un chico, si…! UN CHICO!, recurriría a estas boberías de niñas, sino fuera porque te conocí, te tuve y te perdí. Ahora necesito que tu sepas mi versión de la historia, es por eso que he decidido hacerle caso a mi padrastro- quien no se porque diablos me regalo este diario- y dedicártelo a ti…"

-¡Señor Gourmont!- "genial, ¿y ahora que?; levanto la vista y me hallo con la mirada de reproche de la señora Darcy"- me alegra ver que ha tomado el rumbo de la literatura, pero le recuerdo que se halla usted en clase de física.

-Si, disculpe señora Darcy, no volverá a pasar- me propongo prestar atención a la clase, la cual no estaba muy interesante; era una lección ya explicada anteriormente y la verdad, la física es una materia que se me da muy fácil.

Me dirijo a casa con el único propósito de descansar, rechazando miles de invitaciones a lo largo del camino. Solo quiero dormir, ha sido un día agotador y la verdad aun mas pesado de lo que creí…pues me falta algo.

16 de mayo, 2009: nublado

"Me he sentado de nuevo a escribir en esta cosa-dije que lo haría, así que ni modo- una perfecta excusa para no salir de casa (lo que antes disfrutaba). El clima de hoy me recuerda aquel día; un 25 de abril…hace un año, cuando todo mi mundo se volcó…

Recuerdo que David había insistido en que jugáramos fútbol americano (algo muy francés de su parte) en el gran jardín de estar de nuestro colegio- ahora que lo noto bien, el muy tarado quería impresionar a Marie, la chica nueva de ultimo año- cosa que no le resulto pues, estaba tan embobado que hizo un lanzamiento fuera de lugar, el cual llegó a perturbar tu paz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, la verdad me hallaba en un lado del instituto que jamás había pisado.

- Eh… creo que se empieza con un ``lo siento´´- respondiste, mientras me detallabas con aquellos ojos verdes, que luego descubrí, me hechizaban- hmmm…era de esperarse…

-¿Disculpa?, no entiendo- estaba embelesado, me sentía fuera de este mundo, sentía que jamás había sentido tu presencia, y de repente ¡Bang!, estás aquí…

-Uds., las bestias- decías, fingiendo disculpa- o mejor dicho, los deportistas del St Barrington. Atletas que solo gritan y gruñen, mientras tratan de encestar haciendo ``goles´´.

-No encestamos, ni anotamos goles- no pude evitar emplear un tono irónico- es fútbol americano, veras…

-- No me interesa, me da igual- cortaste, volviendo inmediatamente a tocar la guitarra, pude observar que eras una de esas ``raras´´ o con un termino mejor empleado ``bohemia´´.

-¡Ja!, si a estereotipar vamos, definitivamente entras en el grupo de las freaks- terminando de decir esto y ya me había ganado una mirada asesina de tu parte- creen que saben lo que es arte, solo se juntan con los de su mismo tipo, son todos raros, y al conocerte- dije agregando una sonrisa- puedo añadir el adjetivo ``antipáticos.

-Bestia-seguiste-.

-Rara…

-Ignorante…

-Asocial…

-Vete al…-¡ring!, justo en ese momento la campana del colegio interrumpió nuestra animada discusión.

Pensé que no te vería mas a partir de ahí- aunque no sabia porque demonios eso me preocupaba- no eras mi tipo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Aun no terminaba de digerir nuestro encuentro, cuando después de la hora del almuerzo al entrar al salón de biología me topo de nuevo con tus ojos verdes; los cuales no dudaste en pones en blanco al darte cuenta de mi presencia. Me hizo gracia que nuestras miradas se conectasen en le momento en que decidí sentarme a tu lado y ser tu compañero por el resto del año. El sr. Henry nos pidió que discutiéramos las cianobacterias, no pude evitar comentar:

- Al parecer, las discusiones son lo nuestro- me miraste intensamente, creo que ahí me di cuenta que esa era tu mirada característica, y simplemente me encantó.

- Comencemos- sugeriste secamente.

Quise reprochar tu tono, pero ahí me di cuenta de algo…

- ¿No te parece algo injusto tener que discutir, sin siquiera saber ambos el nombre de cada uno?- solté en tono irónico.

- La verdad, tu nombre me vale madre- respondiste sin siquiera mirarme- me sigues pareciendo un tarado.

Lo primero que pensé fue: ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?. Tal vez sonaba muy arrogante de mi parte pero, no había niña alguna en todo Barrington que se rehusara a hablarme. Sin duda alguna su actitud me resultó chocante, pero de vez en cuando un reto no me venia nada mal; aunque alejando cualquier pensamiento machista, ella tenía algo especial, era…única. Totalmente diferente al resto de las chicas que había conocido y una a la que no estaba dispuesto dejar ir…

- Mi nombre es Pierre…_insistí-Pierre Gourmont.

-Amy-repusiste- Amy Jonson-. Sentí como bajabas la guardia, definitivamente nos estábamos relajando.

Pasamos el resto de la clase estudiando la cianobacterias, noté que aunque sabias muchas de las respuestas, detestabas la biología, por eso debías releer un párrafo mas de dos veces para poder entender. No pude evitar en esos momentos, detallarte por completo (¡y no me malinterpretes!), solo me fije que aunque levaras el uniforme del instituto, sin duda le habías impuesto tu estilo: zapatos converse, uñas pintadas de negro, muñequeras decoradas con calaveras que hacían juego con la corbata, sin olvidar el mechón fucsia que relucía en tu cabello rubio, lacio pero cortado de manera desigual. Simplemente…única…"


	2. Chapter 2

Digamos que solo salí de mi cuarto cuando sentí una de las necesidades más grandes de todo maldito ser humano: Hambre. Mi madre me obligó bajar a cenar con toda la familia. Solo que no sabia que esta vez iban a tocar un tema mas importante que sus frívolas vidas- a veces me pregunto si ¿fue Amy quien me enseño a hablar así…?-.

-Pierre…-decía mamá- cariño, n has hecho anda en todo el día.

-¡Calma hermano!- interrumpía Francois- hay un mañana- al ver que prácticamente devoraba toda la mesa sin poner atención a nuestra madre.

-Pierre, escucha a tu madre-¡OH no!, ahora intervenía la "cabeza de la familia"- has faltado 3 veces a tus practicas deportivas esta semana, ¿no crees que es suficiente ya?

-¿A que te refieres George?

-me refiero a que olvides a esa muchacha y retomes tu antigua vida, aquella vida de campeón…- no seguí escuchándolo, en cuanto termine, me dirigí de vuelta a mi cuarto. Nadie me siguió, mucho mejor…

17 de mayo, 2009: lluvioso

"Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella tarde en el salón de biología, y descubrí que ¡estabas en todas mis clases!. ¿Cómo pude no notar que estabas ahí?, aunque definitivamente habíamos acordado la paz, tu también admitiste que no te habías percatado de mi existencia.

- ninguno sabia del otro, fin de la historia ¿de acuerdo?- propusiste uno de esos tantos días en el que almorzábamos juntos. Bueno, no del todo, nos encontrábamos al momento de escoger la comida, cruzábamos palabras y de ahí, cada quien con su grupo de amigos. En ese entonces, ni tu ni yo sabíamos, que ese miedo a dejar lo que somos desaparecería tan rápido…"

Alguien toca la puerta, por lo suave del sonido, deduzco que es mi madre:

-Pierre…hijo, ¿estas bien?-pregunto sin entrar a mi habitación.

-muy bien mama, gracias, adiós- definitivamente no me gusta ser molestado por eso momentos maternales.

-cariño, desde hace tiempo te noto extraño, ¿te pasa al…

-Mamá, si lo que te preocupa es que cometa suicidio, descuida, no esta en mis planes cercanos dejar este mundo, así que calma y déjame dormir- se que sonó duro, pero funcionó, se alejo de mi puerta y no pregunto mas.

17 de mayo (casi 18, faltaban 5 minutos) 2009: había dejado de llover-al fin-.

"Se acercaba el baile de fin de año, ese en el cual cada chica espera que el tarado que cree es su príncipe azul, le pida que vaya con él, aunque ni se imagina que lo que quiere en serio es llevarla a la cama y, si tiene suerte, recibir un adiós. Sabia de eso, pues ya lo había hecho antes con algunas (aunque no creo que quieras saber sobre esto). En fin, ese año todo era diferente, había conocido a la única chica (si, sonará cursi) que me había hecho suspirar contar los minutos para el timbre del almuerzo y así poder verla. Fue en una de esas oportunidades en donde me dije ahora o nunca…

-¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-te hallabas sorprendida, de acuerdo si, fue muy directo-.

-…-sonriendo-el baile, wow, eso es nuevo, pero acepto.

-¡no te arrepentirás, te lo juro!- OK, si, estaba feliz, habías aceptado ir conmigo y… (Bostezo) seguiré mañana, el sueño me ha vencido.

18 de mayo, 2009: no he visto el clima.

"Era la noche del baile y todos se preguntaban donde diablos se hallaba mi pareja; las chicas para saber si tenían oportunidad; y los chicos, para pronto burlarse de mi. ¿Cómo demonios deje que me convencieras de que no debíamos venir juntos? Tal vez solo jugabas conmigo y yo de idiota caí…

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron en un santiamén cuando te vi cruzar el vestíbulo. ¡Dios mío que bella lucias esa noche!, aun así no pude apreciarte el tiempo que quise, pues me guiabas hacia fuera…

La luna fue testigo del embelesamiento entre ambos, no tardé en pedirte que bailaras conmigo, a lo cual tu te negaste- muy propio de ti- aun así no querías soltarte de mi regazo. Dijiste que tu corazón quería tenerme cerca, aunque tu razón me mandaba a volar millones de kilómetros lejos de tu cuerpo. No pude refutar eso, así que en el más tierno beso el corazón le gano a la razón y fue ahí donde nuestra relación empezó.

19 de mayo, 2009: el tipo del clima miente, ayer dijo que hoy estaría soleado. Pues, llueve.

" En St. Barrington había ocurrido un gran cambio, tus amigos, mis amigos, tu y yo…¡juntos!. Por fin éramos todos iguales; después de dejar a un lado las diferencias, ambos grupos se dieron cuenta de que tenían aun mas cosas en común, por supuesto, el hecho de llamarte oficialmente "mi novia", ayudó mucho…

Ya eran vacaciones de verano, mucho tiempo libre para nosotros y mi cumpleaños aun mas cerca. Sabia que mis amigos no nos dejarían estar solos ese día, así que me lleve una sorpresa cuando al fin había acabado la gran fiesta en mi nombre, y me llevaste hacia una cabaña anexada a la casa de George, mi padrastro…

-Pierre…-la repentina melancolía presente en tu voz me asustó- recuerdas que te dije que había firmado un contrato con una disquera importante…

- y que pronto cumplirías tu sueño de ser cantante…-intente subir tu animo.

-quieren que vaya hasta los Estados Unidos para empezar a grabar mi primer álbum- aunque sabia por donde ibas, aun no captaba la magnitud de tus palabras- eso significa…dejarte..-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por tu rostro, enrojeciendo tus adorables mejillas…

- ¡no digas eso Amy!, esto no se acaba. Cumplirás tu sueño, y volverás a Francia, todo volverá a ser normal, ¿de acuerdo?- tus ojos recobraban brillo y tu boca resplandecía, clamando por mis labios junto a ella…

En un movimiento suave e inesperado, lograste que la gravedad llevara mi camisa al suelo, y ni decir de mis jeans quienes yacían en él incluso antes que la primera prenda. No puedo evitar mirarte a los ojos, tus bellos ojos verdes, me hipnotizas, es como si con ellos me ordenaras cada prenda que debo retirar de tu bella fisonomía…

El amanecer me toma por sorpresa, pero aun mas la no grata noticia en espera…

Te has ido. A mi lado yace una nota con tu letra impresa en ella:``Si lees esta nota es porque ya me he ido. No quería arruinar nuestra noche, es por eso que decidí no decirte que marchaba hoy hacia Estados Unidos. Es mejor que todo acabe aquí, no concibo la idea de hacer que esperes, una llamada que tal vez yo no pueda hacer. Besos, Amy´´

Destruido, devastado, abatido, en ninguno de esos términos encajo ahora Amy, me has dejado mal, me has roto el corazón en mil pedazos, me has hecho daños irreparables- como el no poder parar de decir semejantes estupideces sobre este maldito amor que siento por ti- aunque, de seguro para ti ya no existo, es por eso que, mientras oigo tu ultimo sencillo,-Join me in the distance- el cual para mi desgracia no deja de sonar en toda Francia…te digo adiós, adiós para siempre Amy.

Escribir este diario fue tan inesperado como el haberte encontrado, el haberte amado y el haberte ido de mi lado.

Besos, Pierre.


End file.
